


melodies + butterflies

by neopuff



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: A compilation of short Lolirock fics I wrote by request on tumblr.





	1. human romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praxina considers how humans fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Anonymous: Maybe praxiris and the ep where iris was in love with the random guy? The archer one? If u want!! Either that or maybe the second Lev episodes, those would be fun too.

Praxina didn’t really understand human romance. It was a strange concept and a completely unnecessary feeling to have, in her opinion. 

But part of her was…strangely curious about it. She and her brother were able to manipulate Iris’ romantic feelings so easily - with a very basic spell from a very basic monster; was romantic love so fleeting and petty that it could change just like that? All the stories she read about it (while researching the humans, of course), seemed to imply that “true love” was impossible to ignore. That it could defeat any evil. Well, that didn’t seem true in real life.

On Ephedia, romance wasn’t a very popular concept. Especially not among royalty and royal staff. Most marriages were arranged and they just managed to work out for the better. So Praxina, even from a very young age, never really pictured herself in any type of romantic situation. Or Mephisto _,_ for that matter _._

Ugh, of course, _Mephisto._ He always got caught into the Princess’ traps. And this time he had fallen in _love_ with Iris! With the one they were meant to capture! It was absolutely pathetic. She was optimistic and unattractive and annoying and _their enemy._ Even though he was under a spell, she wouldn’t forgive him for a few days at least.

But it was fascinating to know that Mephisto had experienced romantic love like that. Like how the humans felt it. She almost wanted to ask him what it was like - after returning him to normal, of course - but Mephisto would probably mock her for her curiosity. 

Praxina toyed with one of the magical arrows their monster had left behind and considered it. Suddenly being in love? And with _Iris_ , of all people? It was probably…confusing. Maybe even frustrating. Mephisto seemed to fall right into it without a second glance, but he was an idiot and a fool. Of course he wouldn’t question a sudden inexplicable feeling, whereas Praxina would be uncomfortable and suspicious. She could only imagine how Iris would try to manipulate those newfound feelings, like the manipulative princess she is!

Prax sighed and tossed the arrow aside. Just the thought of her and Iris in romantic entanglement was making her blood boil. That arrogant little princess used their monster against them, and then used Mephisto against _her!_ And Praxina was confident that Iris would regret it.


	2. have fun with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auriana wants to spend time with Talia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Anonymous: Talia and Auriana for the fic thing?

Auriana got bored very, _very_ easily. And since she was a people-person, whether they were Earth-people or Ephedia-people, she needed to be doing things with other people _at all times!_ But today was going slowly. Iris had plans with Nathaniel, Carissa and Lyna were off doing who-knows-what, and Doug was on a trip with his family. So Auriana _needed_ to spend time with someone, and that someone _had_ to be Talia!

It took a _lot_ of begging - and eventually some serious deal making - for Auriana to get Talia to spend the afternoon with her. Talia usually studied spells or walked around Sunny Bay to try and find people in need (which would ruin Iris’ special day with Nathaniel! Talia always tried to find ways to ruin their dates…). But today, Auriana was going to stop her from doing boring stuff and get her to have some _fun!_

 _“_ Our definitions of fun are pretty different, Auriana,” Talia said with a slight scowl, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Come _on_ , Talia! You promised!” Auriana was sifting through the drawers in her room, looking for the exact items she needed for their first activity. “I won’t whine during practice for the next _two weeks_ and all you have to do is have fun with me!”

Talia rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. “I’m starting to wonder if I should’ve bumped it up to a month…”

“Hey!” Auriana turned her head quickly to glare at her teammate, her ponytail whapping her in the face. “I think two weeks is pretty fai-OOH! I found it!”

Not being able to contain her curiosity, Talia leaned to the side so she could see over Auriana’s shoulder. Auriana pulled out a medium-sized black bag, with handles sticking out of it. Talia looked up at Auriana’s eager face with a raised eyebrow. “…so, what exactly is _that?”  
_

 _“_ It’s my…” Auriana unfolded the bag to reveal a ton of brushes, blenders, applicators, and sponges. “MAKEUP BAG!”

Talia stared at her teammate. “Um…you want to, what, give me a makeover?”

Auriana nodded so fast her head became a blur. “I just wanna do our makeup and then take some pictures and then keep them forever and ever and ever!”

Talia rolled her eyes again, but this time it was partnered with a smile. “…alright, I think I can handle _that_ kind of fun. Just don’t go too crazy.”


	3. courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praxina asks Iris out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — the-sleepy-silurian: More Praxiris for the fic prompt?
> 
> (takes place in some distant futureverse, iris: 22, prax: 24. this was gonna be for a different prompt but then my giant ass had to fit this into the canon universe so heeeres this)

Iris knew, deep down, that she was an attractive woman. She tried her hardest to be kind and make friends with everyone she could. So it wasn’t a _huge_ surprise when certain people in her life confessed their romantic feelings for her. The first one was Doug - back in 1st grade - and then there was Zack when they were in 6th grade…Joanna, not long after they’d first met, then Nathaniel, with his terrible timing…and even Auriana once, while drunk at a party! None of them were really all that surprising, Iris felt.

At least, none until.. _.Praxina._

Of course…they had a very complicated history. What with Praxina having worked for Gramorr, and then after thinking her brother had died she went crazy and tried to kill everyone Iris held dear…man, high school sure was a wild time! But it’d been years since then, and Mephisto and Praxina had come to live on Earth so they could make up for all the damage they’d done while working against Talia, Auriana, and herself. It was weird at first, but after five years of being on the same side, everything had really fallen into place.

Iris still didn’t know what led up to the confession. Maybe Praxina had been dealing with her feelings for a while, or maybe it was something she’d just come to terms with recently. But…she was definitely more direct than most.

> “ _I have…warm feelings for you, Iris,” Praxina said with closed eyes and a red face._
> 
> _Iris smiled and chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, you’ve…mentioned that before. I really like being your friend, too, Pr-”  
> _
> 
> _“You’re not understanding what I’m saying!” she interrupted. “These feelings are…it’s more than friendship. I don’t know. Just-!” Praxina shook her head. “I would like to court you! Do you accept or not?”  
> _
> 
> _Iris blinked. “You…um, wait…what?” She had to think about this for a bit. “Praxina, I, um…I’m really flattered, but I have a boyfriend!”  
> _
> 
> _Praxina scowled. “I’m aware of your current nuptials with Nathaniel. But on Ephedia, royalty often allow multiple people to court them at once to find out who is best suited for them. So I’m…putting my name into the hat!”  
> _
> 
> _Iris was still a little confused, but she smiled at Praxina’s use of an Earth metaphor. “Praxina-”  
> _
> 
> _“You don’t have to answer right away,” Praxina said while turning away from Iris. “Just…let me know soon.”  
> _
> 
> _She quickly bolted out of the room, leaving Iris alone with her thoughts._

Iris was laying on her bed while she played out this strange event over and over in her head. Obviously she wasn’t going to cheat on Nathaniel - especially since he was currently away at college - but…there was a part of her that always felt like loving just one person was never enough. She’d learned about polyamory in one of her classes at Sunny Bay University, but never really gave it much thought since she loved Nathaniel so much. And she honestly felt like she could be with Nathaniel forever.

But…maybe there was some merit to what Praxina said? And honestly…Iris couldn’t deny that she was a bit attracted to her friend. Praxina was beautiful, intelligent, and after everything they’d been through…she felt like a really important part of Iris’ life. She sat up and pulled out her laptop from her desk and decided what to do: research polyamory and open relationships…then get on Skype with Nathaniel.

—–

“Praxina?” Iris poked her head into Praxina’s room, looking around to make sure no one else was there.

Praxina stared up at the blonde; immediately her face turned into a tomato and she glanced away from her. “Um…yes? Do you have an answer for me?”

Iris stepped forward and sat on the edge of Praxina’s bed. “Okay, so…I talked to Nathaniel about what you said. About, um…Ephedian royalty and stuff.”

“I don’t really expect that a human would understand,” Praxina scoffed. “Their view of romantic relationships seems to be extremely focused on a _One_ True Love without even considering other options-”

“ _Actually_ ,” Iris interrupted. “There are some humans that know what you’re talking about. In fact, as it turns out, Nathaniel was perfectly happy to hear about your confession, ‘cause it turns out…one of his friends is into him, too! And he was really conflicted about it, and-”

Praxina stopped paying attention for a bit while Iris started rambling. Though she really enjoyed Iris’ company and appreciated all she’d done for her, when she started talking about _Nathaniel_ and how great and perfect he was, Praxina felt sick. Which is actually how she’d come to the conclusion about her feelings (with Mephisto’s help, unfortunately).

“…so, yeah, I think…I think it’d be fun to go on a date with you,” Iris finished, putting her hands on top of one of Praxina’s. “If…you’re okay with all of that, I mean.”

Praxina blinked. She really should’ve been listening to the whole thing, but she apparently didn’t miss the most important part. “You-, um…yes, I’d…I’d like that very much.”

Iris smiled brightly. “Awesome! So then…you wanna see a movie tonight?”

“Tonight?” Praxina blushed. “I…I mean, yes, absolutely! Tonight would be perfect.” She nodded quickly and stood up.

Iris stood up with her and grabbed her hands again for a brief squeeze. “Okay, let’s go look up showing times! And then I can help you pick out something extra cute to wear!”

Praxina nodded and let Iris drag her out of the room. She hadn’t felt this sort of elating happiness in a long time - probably not since realizing Mephisto was still alive. It was still a little hard to get used to, but…it was nice.


End file.
